Geryon A.I.
Overview The Geryon A.I. is an Artificial Intelliegence system created by lords Razh'ek and Prometheus. This system utilizes the defensive strengths of the Burning Empires Guardian System, the sheer offense of Razh'ek's OMEGA program, and the sheer mass of the Titan Net, creating a single A.I. that is more powerful than any other ever made. Named the Geryon A.I., because of it's demonic nature and three main parts, this creation is encoded into the very bases of each system. 'Offense' The Geryon A.I. gains its offensive capabillities from Razh'ek's OMEGA program. Omega Geryon is highly adaptive, able to quickly change and evaluate a new attack-plan mid-sequence. As the system is somewhat virus like, Geryon can leave harmful bits of itself behind, further infesting any systems that come into contact with the already corrupted one. With the integrated OMEGA, Geryon also gains the ability to decipher many languages and algorithms, both known and unknown to the Goa'uld. Most systems either destroyed or corrupted by Geryon are left unrepairable, as there is no buffer with which to store temporary deleted data. There are only logs, stored in one of the three main hubs, of its utter destrution. 'Defense ' The Guardian System from Lord Prometheus makes up the bulk of Geryons defensive power. Housed in the now most advanced computer system ever made, the Guardian portion of Geryon is also highly adaptive, able to learn and operate according to its requirments at the time. This portion is incredibly fast, able to process Zebibytes of information in a matter of seconds. Guardian Geryon, including all of Geryon, incorporates an advanced compiler able to compile and execute all of the different code languages Geryon is written in, each by a different scientist or Lord with their own rules and variations. So as to not overload the system, Guardian Geryon is programmed to selectively choose and run these multiple processes or snippets of different code in order to execute an command. However, it is not restricted to just one command at a time. Guardian Geryon is able to control all of a ships, facilities, planets, etc. defense systems either through direct console input or via neural link. The neural link is taxing, but is significantly faster than directly inputting commands into a console. Only the strong minded can use the neural link. The system is also able to guard itself and other systems with ever-shifting firewalls, randommly going on and offline only to be replaced by another completely different firewall nanoseconds later. This ability greatly impedes that of invading systems. 'Network' With access to the Titan Net, Geryon will be virtually unstoppable. With this implementation of the Titan Net A.I., Geryon as a whole gains a huge boost in computing power. What happened in milliseconds before can now be processed in nanoseconds, perhaps faster. Via Titan Net sattelites and even standard communication channels, Titan Geryon can initiate the other two portions of the Geryon A.I., wirelessly attacking or defending another system. As long as the link is established and databases are up to date, these commands can be carried out from any one of the three main Geryon hubs. 'Hubs' There are three main processing units for the Geryon A.I. Each stores an equal amount of information, and is made of advanced Goa'uld data crystals used by the Burning Empire in the Memphis system. The hubs are located at; 1. Ulas 2. Aboard the "Serekh", Saqqara Class Battleship 3. Aboard the "Legacy" The main hub is Ulas, while the two secondary hubs are located on the flagships of Lord Razh'ek and Lord Prometheus. The "Serekh" contains the secondary Omega Geryon system, while the "Legacy" contains the secondary Guardian Geryon hub. While these secondary hubs are mainly one part of Geryon, they also incorporatea link to the entire AI, able to utilize any part at any given time. Failsafes Razh'ek and Prometheus have installed certain failsafes into the Geryon A.I., restricting access to only themselves. Each lord has a code, which will need to be entered to access and use the system. This code only grants access to the main functions of the combined three-part Geryon A.I. Geryons main directives are relatively basic: 1. Follow the will of the Creators 2. Protect the Creators 3. Destroy the enemies of the Creators. In order to access and edit seperate parts, the main directives or the base code a user would need to input both codes into the A.I.s main hub. This would grant unrestricted access to the entire Geryon database. These restrictions aren't just in place to ensure the two lords do not turn on each other, but to hinder any enemy attempt to manipulate the A.I. for him/herself.